Prince of Shadow
by Olivia Landsberry
Summary: A murder starts a chain of events. Now Legolas must help unravel mysteries behind treason and the unknown places of mirkwood while finding romance. Story of the Greenleaf family as royals and of their personal lives. R&R. Be fair.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

On normal occasions when the royal family rode down the streets in procession, there would be merry cheers and banners ripping through the wind. People would scream out the names of the princes and princesses in welcome as flowers were strewn at their feet. Orome, the eldest of the Greenleaf children, would ride in the front. Rounding up the back would be the twin girls, the renowned beauties of the kingdom. With smiles wide and hands waving they would pass graciously as the sun turned their tresses molten gold.

Yet, this evening was not a happy afternoon, but the beginnings of twilight. Shadows began to cover the forest as the last rays of sunlight lingered. Not five of Thranduil's children rode that day, but three cloaked in black hooded garments and sullen faces. An unsettling silence covered the wood and the crowd kept their gaze downward.

In the center, an elf lay upon a mat carried by servants. His robes were rich velvet, adorned with silver and gold. Strong and youthful were his features and he was blessed with a handsome face. But, he stirred not. Instead he remained in an unwavering sleep with his eyes closed and face expressionless. No color came to his skin making him pale and icy as marble. He was an eternally sleeping prince with a silenced heart and stilled breath.

When they reached the glade Legolas stood by his father and twin sisters. A mound covered in white flowers was waiting. An opening was already made into the earth like a gaping mouth awaiting to take the fallen. A lament began the ceremony and nightingales joined the song. Prayers to the valor were said as elves filed into a line.

Each of the people paid their respects, then the royal family. Nienna and Nenwen clung to each other weeping loudly while Legolas and Thranduil stood in silence. Finally the twins departed along with most of those gathered there.

"Rest well my son." The king's voice shook a bit as he looked away from the body.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath" Tears streamed down Legolas's face but he remained calm.

Finally when they had departed the grave was sealed leaving only the dead's widow. For many moments she sat there in prayer and devotion. It was only when the white rose in her hand started to wilt that she turned to leave. With a kiss she dropped the flower upon the mound and said, "Namarie, my beloved, my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

"Milord?" A soft knock came upon the door to Legolas's chambers.

"Enter."

A young maiden stepped into the room carrying a tray in her hand. "Good morrow." She greeted with a warm smile.

Yet, the prince did not move from his work and continued to look out over the gardens. His hand steadily made lines upon the paper in front of him. With the window open he let in the sunshine and crisp breeze. The morning was young for there was dew still upon the grass and very few elves stirred in the court.

Rearranging some of the things on his desk she cleared a place. Carefully she set the tray down so as not to spill the tea. Steam was still coming off the hot cereal and the small sugary pastry was still warm.

Legolas put down his pen and broke his eye contact with the rose outside of his windowsill. "My favorite."

"I know." The little maidens face lit up. "I didn't know you enjoyed drawing." She commented at his sketch of the flower.

"Whenever the mood catches me." He took up the cup of tea.

"May I?" She picked up the sketchbook.

"Be my guest." He replied.

As she flipped through the pages she found that most of the pictures were of natural things such as flowers, birds and trees. But, there were also a few scenes capturing the palace and servants in their day to day life. "These are very good."

"Thank you."

Gently she put down the book and began to straighten the room folding fresh clothes and picking up those that needed to be laundered. His bed was already made so she went into the next room and began to draw a bath for him. After placing his robe on the doorknob she set out his shampoos and soap. She loved the scents of them especially his cologne, but maybe that was simply because it reminded her of him.

Once she had completed her chores she took up his empty tray. "I have a message for you.-I thought I better wait until you had woken up.-" She explained. "Your father wants to see you this evening in his study to talk to you about something."

He nodded simply before she spoke again, "Are you going to be alright?" She looked at him concerned. No doubt she knew that he would be depressed and naturally so. He had just buried his brother a few days ago. However, she was concerned by his aloof manner nonetheless.

"Yes, I will be."

She thought it best not press to the matter further and started towards the door.  
"Miriel." He called to her and she stopped at the door. "You look pretty today." Though the words were short they were meaningful. A soft smiled played across his lips as he watched her reaction.

Color had rushed to her pale cheeks turning them slightly pink and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. "Thank you." She absentmindedly fiddled with her reddish brown hair.

In that moment she reminded him of the girl that had shown up on his doorstep years ago. She had not become of age then and her eyes had followed his every move in adoration. Nowadays it was still obvious that she fancied him, but she had become much better at cloaking it. Also her features had changed from being a skinny girl with frizzy hair to being an attractive young woman with soft auburn tresses.

Trying to cover up her blush she countered. "But the day will end, milord."

"But that will change nothing." He answered.

With her cheeks now a deep shade of red she left the room barely making eye contact with him. As she departed down the halls he could here her voice singing happily in the distance.

That Evening

Legolas watched the tangerine orb set in the horizon as it painted the clouds purple and pink. Sighing he mindlessly ran his hands up and down the carvings of his bow. . Rumil should have arrived to take up his post at least a half hour ago. He had a bad habit of being late, which he normally would not mind much. However, he had to meet with his father soon and time was running out. Trying not to get anxious he leaned against the trunk of a large tree and mindlessly watched a pair of scarlet butterflies flutter across the field.

Finally a figure came into view. "I believe you have kept your reputation." Legolas teased.

Rumil only smiled as he dismounted a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

He had seen this smug look before. "Oh no. Who was it this time Nessa, Nienna or maybe Morwen?"

"You know that I have been courting Ainariel for five months now." Rumil answered as he tied his steed to a nearby sapling.

"You didn't answer my question." Legolas's raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't." The dark haired elf smiled.

"Probably best." Legolas and Rumil had been friends since they were boys and he knew that Rumil had troubles with loyalty. With a wave farewell he rode towards his father's halls dreading the meeting awaiting him.


End file.
